Take hold of me
by Jaqueline de Marco
Summary: Edward Cullen descobre que seu grande amor está morto. Uma dor que não dá para suportar. Songfic. M.M. Spoiler NM. Música de Alex Band


**Take hold of me**

**Fanfic por Jaqueline de Marco**

Sinopse: Edward Cullen descobre que seu grande amor está morto. Uma dor que não dá para suportar. Songfic. M.M. Spoiler NM. Música de Alex Band.

_Never been more alone/ Nunca estive mais sozinho  
I'm sinking like a stone/ Eu estou caindo feito pedra  
Seems everything I knew/ Parece que tudo que eu conheci  
No longer gets me through this madness/ Não acaba mais com toda essa loucura.  
I can't take it now/ Não suporto isso agora!_

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava sentado naquela mesma posição, com a testa encostada nos joelhos, absorto em pensamentos. Duas frases ecoavam em minha mente, muito distantes, como se emitidas de fora de um poço muito profundo.

"Ela está morta, Edward" – era a voz doce e melodiosa de minha meia irmã Rosalie.

"Ele está no funeral", o garoto de voz rouca e profunda falara quando perguntei por Charlie, pai de Bella.

Bella, sim, era por ela que estava naquele estado. Nunca havia tido alguma razão para minha existência anormal. Sempre amei muito minha família, mas por vezes me pegava pensando se não teria sido melhor Carlisle ter me deixado morrer de peste quando pôde. E então ela apareceu. Cheguei a pensar que tudo acontecia por alguma razão, como se tivesse recebido a chance de viver por quase cem anos somente para conhecê-la, para amá-la.

Senti algo roçar em minha perna e levantei lentamente minha cabeça. Os ratos, que antes me deram um espaço naquele empoeirado sótão, agora pareciam ignorar a minha presença. Era como se eu nem ao menos existisse. Na verdade, era assim que eu me sentia.

Tinha dado fim no meu celular. Não queria ouvir palavras de conforto, ou preocupação. Não queria ouvir pedidos, súplicas, para que voltasse para casa. Casa? Nem ao menos sabia o que era isso.

Adorava o cheiro dela quando molhada de chuva, o som da sua voz, suas palavras emitidas involuntariamente enquanto dormia. Cada momento com ela era inesquecível. Ela me completou e me fez acreditar novamente, acreditar que ainda tinha uma chance de pertencer ao Paraíso, mesmo que o paraíso fosse aqui na Terra, junto a ela.

A dor no meu peito ficava cada vez mais forte... era quase física. Nunca me sentira assim, nem quando ainda possuía uma vida, quando era humano. Isabella Swan me deu uma nova vida após uma fase de morte. Ela fora minha luz quando só existia escuridão. E agora, essa vida, essa luz se foi. Estou morto e perdido nas trevas novamente. Não vou conseguir suportar!

Ever_ything I planned/ Tudo que eu planejei  
Has crumbled into sand and/ Esfarelou-se em areia e_

_Slipped into the sea/ Deslizou para dentro do mar.  
Won't someone please save me from this pain/ Alguém por favor me salvaria dessa dor?  
Cause I'm going insane/ Porque eu estou ficando insano_

Estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira rústica combinando com a mesinha redonda. Era um bar simples numa esquina pouco movimentada de Volterra, Itália. A cidade era extremamente bonita. Havia planejado viajar para lugares como este com Bella. Claro que isso seria potencialmente problemático já que Charlie nunca deixaria. Com a recordação, a dor voltou a latejar em meu peito, exatamente onde o meu coração estaria batendo caso ainda estivesse vivo. Afastei esses pensamentos de minha mente. Precisava me concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Estava sentado ali há quase duas horas, esperando o melhor momento para entrar em contato com os Volturi. Passava das onze horas e já vira quatro homens vestidos com mantas cinzentas passarem pela rua, indo em direção a uma ruela escura. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Estavam se preparando para a grande festa de São Marcos, que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

Através de seus pensamentos soube que eles planejavam aproveitar que Volterra estaria apinhada de turistas para realizar uma emboscada e se esbaldarem do sangue de inocentes. Eram momentos como esses que me faziam sentir nojo de fazer parte da mesma raça que certos vampiros.

Novamente tinha alguém se aproximando daquela ruela. Ele também vestia um manto cinzento, todos _eles_ vestiam, mas ainda assim conseguia ver que ele era muito forte, alto e tinha os ombros largos. O tamanho dele me lembrou de Emmett. Novamente a dor ameaçou retornar ao meu peito ao lembrar de minha família, mas voltei a me concentrar e ela vagamente foi se dissipando, como se estivesse encubada, mas não o suficiente para que me fizesse esquecer.

Deixei um trocado em cima da mesa para pagar a taça de vinho intocada e saí na direção que o vampiro acabara de seguir. Eu estava caminhando atrás do homem de manta por uma descida, uma ruela que terminava numa alta parede de tijolos.

Ouvi em seus pensamentos que ele percebera a minha aproximação. Ele sabia que eu era um vampiro, um desconhecido. Ele planejava me surpreender e atacar antes de se tornar vitima fácil, mas eu fui mais rápido.

- Saudação, cavalheiro. – tentei ser o mais cordial possível – Sou Edward Cullen. Preciso falar com o seu mestre.

_So take hold of me/ Então me agarre  
Just take hold of me/ Por favor, me agarre  
Yeah take hold of me/ Yeah, me agarre_

_And never let me go/ E nunca deixe-me ir  
Don't let me go/ Não deixe-me ir_

- Eu suplico, Aro.

Tentava convencer o vampiro que tantas vezes vira na grande pintura do escritório de Carlisle. Aro Volturi estava andando lentamente na minha direção sendo seguido pelos olhos atentos de seus irmãos Marcus e Caius. Sem dúvida ambos não acreditavam, ou não queriam acreditar, na minha história. Nunca fora exatamente normal um vampiro se apaixonar por uma humana.

Era irracional pensar como as palavras eram inúteis na tentativa de explicar tudo o que eu sentia. Um sentimento tão grande, tão excepcionalmente fora do padrão... tão impossível, mas ao mesmo tempo tão real.

A dor voltou novamente. Não podia mais tentar parar de pensar no que havia acontecido. Bella estava morta. O meu único amor me fora arrancado e com ele o resto da minha existência, o resto de humano que ainda existia em mim.

- Por favor.

- Preciso saber o que está sentindo. – Aro falava com uma voz pesada, mas relativamente solista – Não me entenda mal, Edward, mas amar uma humana é algo inadmissível para mim. Como você consegue não matá-la simplesmente?

Nem se quer me dei ao trabalho de tentar explicar, jamais conseguiria. O cheiro de Bella era delicioso demais. Até agora, longe dela, mesmo sabendo de seu triste fim, o seu aroma ainda está impregnado nas minhas narinas, como se ela estivesse aqui, ao meu lado.

Eu ainda encarava o chão quando senti Aro se aproximar ainda mais. Ele parou a centímetros de mim e por um segundo pensei se ele não havia reconsiderado e decidido acabar com a minha existência. Então me concentrei em seus pensamentos. Ele queria, de alguma forma, literalmente sentir o meu sofrimento.

- Me permite?

Então li em seus pensamentos exatamente o que ele queria. Não tinha outra escolha. Estendi meu braço em sua direção e ele tocou levemente minha pele com uma de suas mãos magras.

_The people I leaned on/ As pessoas em quem me apoiava  
One blink and they are gone/ Um piscar de olhos e elas se foram...  
And so I turn to You/ Então eu me viro para você  
To pull my lost soul out of this flood/ Para dar minha alma perdida a esse amor, com esforço,  
I'm dying for love/ Eu estou morrendo de amor..._

Acho que esta foi uma das sensações mais estranhas em meus mais de cem anos. Assisti cada momento de minha existência através da mente de Aro. Cada cena revivida com tanta clareza que podia sentir novamente os cheiros e ouvir as vozes com nitidez. Ele parecia vasculhar por algo em específico e então ele finalmente parou de procurar. Encontrara Bella em meus pensamentos.

Assisti minha intimidade ser exposta. Todos os momentos passados ao lado de Bella.. desde o primeiro caótico encontro até o último adeus e a fatídica notícia de sua morte.

Senti o cheiro de seu sangue tentador. Um aperto onde deveria estar funcionando o meu estômago me fez esquecer de respirar por um momento. Pude sentir novamente a ânsia de atacá-la, matá-la, sugar todo o sangue de seu corpo e saciar a minha sede.

De repente, vi o rosto de Bella tão próximo ao meu. Estávamos tendo o nosso primeiro beijo. Pude sentir a maceis dos cabelos dela e seu cheiro bom na chuva. Vi nitidamente a cor da sua pele extremamente pálida ao luar e senti novamente o gosto doce de suas lágrimas.

Senti nitidamente o sabor de seu sangue misturado ao veneno que o rastreador havia deixado em seu corpo. Revivi a luta que tive que vencer contra o meu lado predador para não matá-la naquele momento, me concentrando somente em drenar o veneno e permitir que ela não morresse ou se transformasse na minha espécie.

Aro agora se concentrava na minha despedida. A decisão mais difícil da minha inútil existência. Ouvia com clareza a voz de Bella.

"Você prometeu! Em Phoenix, você prometeu que ia ficar"... Ouvi minha própria voz cortando suas palavras "Enquanto isso fosse o melhor pra você". Melhor? O que foi melhor para ela? Ficar sozinha, sem proteção, à mercê de perigos, morrer...? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas lembranças que passavam na mente de Aro. Ouvi a voz sofrida de Bella perguntar "Você... não... me quer?". Senti novamente aquela dor quase física tomar meu corpo quando ouvi minha própria voz responder "Não". Queria ter dito que sim, que ela era o que mais queria e desejara há um século, que apenas para conhecê-la, protegê-la e amá-la eu havia vivido todos aqueles anos, mas não disse. Como me arrependia!

Aro passou rapidamente pela notícia da morte de Bella. Perguntei-me se isso tinha sido vontade dele ou minha mente simplesmente estava bloqueando a cena para não sofrer. Jamais saberia dizer, pois nesse instante o homem com a pele quase transparente soltou meu braço e me encarou com um olhar leve e um sorriso quase fraternal nos lábios.

- Vejo, mas não consigo entender como pode ser possível.

_Can you see me?/ Você pode me ver?_

_Find me/ Me encontre..._

_Free me/ Me liberte..._

- Também não sei como isso pôde ser real, mas foi – tentei manter minha voz firme, mas sabia que havia vacilado em algumas partes.

Todas as lembranças revividas me perturbaram. Percebi todos os vampiros ao meu redor me olhando. Olhares curiosos. Provavelmente nenhum deles realmente acreditasse que eu amava uma humana até Aro ler minha mente.

- Edward, senti seu desespero. No momento acho que sou quem mais entende sua razão de pedir que o matemos, mas veja, seria realmente um desperdício.

- Aro, por favor...

- Não, deixe-me terminar. – Aro continuava com o sorriso quase terno nos lábios – Vi em seus pensamentos que você tem um dom muito parecido com o meu. Fico surpreso por não ter notado nada antes. Gostaria que repensasse sua decisão, faço um convite para que fique conosco em Volterra.

- Não é de meu interesse. – a mente de Aro o entregava. Jamais usaria meu dom para ajudá-lo a conseguir presas, sangues inocentes.

Aro vacilou por um segundo o sorriso em seu rosto antes de voltar a se concentrar em parecer impassível. Ele trocou olhares com os outros dois vampiros presentes. Eu ouvi o que ele ia falar antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

- Temo não podermos fazer o que está pedindo.

Agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e me virei. Segui para fora daquele esconderijo que mais parecia uma enorme torre de castelo. Eu tentei do jeito mais fácil, agora eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. O caminho mais difícil com certeza seria infalível.

Lembrei-me dos conselhos de Carlisle sobre a consideração de um ser superior pela minha alma... pelos meus anos de abstinência ao que eu era. Neste momento, desejava muito que tudo isso fosse verdade. Sacudi minha cabeça na tentativa de afastar estas idéias da minha cabeça. Em breve estaria livre.

_Just take hold of me/ Apenas me agarre  
Yeah take hold of me/ Yeah, me agarre  
Oh well take hold of me/ Oh, bem, me agarre  
I've got nowhere left to go/ Não me resta nenhum outro lugar para ir_

Sabia o que tinha que ser feito, mas o meio de conseguir estava se tornando um relativo dilema. Pensara em diversas maneiras de expor os vampiros de Volterra e forçar uma reação dos Volturi.

Eu poderia atacar inocentes, quem sabe um dos seguranças da festividade. Seria a minha primeira e última vez já que uma matança em frente a outros milhares de pessoas com certeza me garantiria uma morte rápida e, numa hipótese bem otimista, indolor. Senti um gosto ruim na boca só de saber que pensara nesta possibilidade. Jamais seria capaz de matar um humano inocente. Tinha que haver um outro jeito.

Uma maneira de me expor seria uma demonstração da minha força em público. Poderia erguer um veículo sobre minha cabeça com a maior facilidade. Isso definitivamente chamaria a atenção dos humanos.

E então, tive um estalo. O sol estava subindo no céu, brilhando forte sobre as colinas que ladeavam toda Volterra. Estava decidido então. Seria ao meio dia, quando o sol estivesse bem centrado. Eu sairia sob o sol, expondo o brilho cintilante da minha pele à luz. Precisava do maior público possível. Isso precisava ser feito na praça principal, embaixo da torre do relógio. Haveria centenas de pessoas devido à festa de São Marcos.

Permaneci sentado no chão às sombras de uma ruela que fazia esquina com a grande praça ladeada por muros altos. O sol esquentava conforme os minutos se passavam.

Lembrei-me do dia em que apresentei minha família a Bella e contei toda a história de Carlisle a ela. Lembrei-me da sensação que senti ao ver a sua reação. Um lado meu queria que ela sentisse medo, desejava que ela fugisse de mim. Mas outro, o lado egoísta, estava feliz de ela me aceitar, aceitar e me perdoar pelo o que eu era, por tudo o que eu já havia feito.

Ela tinha o costume de se comparar a mim, como se fosse algo possível. Jamais pensei que alguém com tanta vitalidade, tão corajosa, fosse capaz de se interessar por um ser sem salvação, uma pedra de mármore que às vezes se transformava em bicho, em um predador sedento por sangue. Ela foi muito mais do que eu jamais mereci.

O relógio na torre há alguns metros de mim marcava onze e cinqüenta e nove. A praça estava apinhada de pessoas. Exatamente o que eu precisava. Tirei a camisa que vestia, quanto mais partes do meu corpo a mostra maior o brilho que emitiria.

Caminhei lentamente, mas decidido até a beira da calçada a minha frente. O sol estava quase cobrindo toda a praça. Fiquei imóvel num dos únicos trechos ainda na sombra das altas paredes. O relógio começou a badalar. Fechei meus olhos e pensei em Bella. Esperava estar com ela em breve... por alguma razão desconhecida sabia que em breve estaria com ela novamente. Voltaria a acariciar seus cabelos, a beijar sua pele alva.

Sem enxergar nada e bloqueando todas as vozes e pensamentos ao meu redor, dei um passo em direção à luz. Podia sentir o calor do ambiente. Jamais imaginei que encararia a morte desta maneira. Estava prestes a dar fim em cerca de cem anos de existência e só o que conseguia pensar era que em breve voltaria a ter Bella. Ergui meu pé, no meu último momento antes de encarar o sol, e então senti uma leve força pressionando-me na direção contrária.

Instintivamente ergui meus braços e agarrei o que pareceu ser um corpo. Ouvi o relógio da torre badalar de novo e lentamente abri meus olhos. Lá estava ela. Um anjo pálido, o meu amor. Como ela poderia estar aqui, nos meus braços? Então entendi. Sim, havia um ser superior que levara em consideração todo o meu sacrifício e me dera uma segunda chance.

"Incrível. Carlisle estava certo".

_I'll be all right/ Eu vou ficar bem_

_I'll be all right/ Eu vou ficar bem_

_I'll be all right/ Eu vou ficar bem_

_Yah, I'll be all right/ Yeah, eu vou ficar bem_

"Edward, você tem que voltar para as sombras. Você precisa se mover!"

A voz dela era tão melodiosa. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava. O rosto dela, ainda tinha uma tonalidade pálida, mas saudável. Passei levemente minha mão na lateral de seu rosto, tinha exatamente a mesma textura. Estar novamente com Bella era algo quase surreal. Há menos de cinco minutos estava sem esperanças, existindo com a única razão de não existir. Agora essa dor, esse sofrimento havia acabado. Estávamos juntos novamente.

Queria dizer tantas coisas. Queria poder me desculpar por tê-la posto em perigo, por tê-la abandonado, mas agora, com Bella nos meus braços tudo parecia irrelevante. Toda a dor tinha acontecido há muito tempo atrás. O relógio badalou novamente. Os Volturi fizeram o que eu havia pedido afinal.

"Não dá pra acreditar no quanto foi rápido. Eu não senti nada. Eles foram muito bons".

Lembrei-me do aniversário da Bella. Agora parecia ter sido há décadas atrás. Foi nesse dia em que revelei a ela que jamais conseguiria existir sem a sua presença. Ainda tendo Bella nos meus braços, eu a segurei forte, pressionando meus lábios em seus cabelos. Mais uma história de amor que terminara em morte, assim como os famosos romances do início do século. Todos aqueles que eu invejava antes de eu mesmo conhecer o que realmente era o amor, antes de Bella.

"Morte, que sugou o mel da tua respiração, não teve nenhum poder contra a tua beleza".

O relógio deu sua última badalada. Ter Bella em meus braços era muito mais do que poderia pedir. Como poderia existir sem ela? Como seguir em frente sem nunca mais sentir o seu cheiro. Um cheiro floral, tentador.

"Você cheira exatamente igual. Então talvez isso seja o inferno. Eu não me importo. Eu fico com ele".

Sua voz, que reconheceria em qualquer lugar, estava desesperada. Por que ela estava falando assim? Não tinha mais nada a temer. Estaríamos juntos para sempre, sem mais complicações, não?

"Eu não estou morta. E nem você! Por favor, Edward, nós temos que nos mover. Eles não podem estar muito longe".

Eles? Eles quem?

"Como é isso?"

"Nós não estamos mortos, ainda não! Mas nós temos que sair da luz antes que os Volturi..."

Estávamos vivos. Sim. De alguma maneira Bella não estava morta e viera até a Itália para me salvar. Mas como? Neste momento tirei o foco da minha atenção de Bella e olhei ao redor. Dois homens do clã Volturi estavam se aproximando de nós. Podia ouvir seus pensamentos, Aro queria a minha presença.

Voltei a olhar para Bella, a minha Bella, e a dor em seu rosto me fez sair de um transe. Precisava protegê-la. Conhecia as mentes dos vampiros desta cidade muito bem para não me deixar confundir com sua extrema educação e cordialidade, eles eram letais.

Saí da margem das sombras, colocando Bella às minhas costas. Jamais a deixaria novamente. Jamais a deixaria sofrer, pois sabia a dor causada por sua perda. Eu não queria sofrer daquela forma novamente e, principalmente, nunca causaria uma dor sequer parecida em Bella. Até que ela me pedisse para ir embora, ficaria com Isabella Swan e a protegeria e a amaria enquanto existisse. Para sempre.

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí, o que acharam? Há muitos anos escrevo fanfics, mas esta é a minha primeira do fandom Twilight. Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, ficarei muito feliz com os comentários e reviews de vocês. Quero agradecer muito as minhas queridas betas Chrissy e Renatinha. A Chrissy (que é uma fofa sempre) também fez junto com a Anizinha uma nova capa para a fic. Adorei! Obrigada! ;)

Gente, fiquem com Deus!

Beijinhos!

**Jaqueline de Marco (Jaqueline Granger) - 29/06/2008**


End file.
